Beca's Secret Life
by Skyeze.10
Summary: Becas friends never noticed anything weird going on with Beca, until she starts to act less of herself. They want to know what's going on and who's doing it to her. Beca tells them one thing but it doesn't help. No one knows what's happening and who's doing it, but they're going to make sure she's safe. Warning: Alcohol/physical abuse bad word. Bechloe. I don't own PP or characters
1. Chapter 1

Beca woke up to the sound of a yell. "Beca! Get down here! Right now!" She heard her dad, she looked around and noticed she wasn't at the Bella house. Beca's eyes widened.

"Beca!" The yell was louder. She ran downstairs. "Yes, dad?" Warren looked at his daughter.

"What the hell is this?" He asked as he held a paper. "Writing?" She said. Next thing she knew was she was slapped in the face.

"Don't be a smart-ass, because you seem like a dumb-ass. What kind of grade is this?" He said. His voice became more angry. "Dad, please." Beca begged.

"I made you come to college for a reason! All you are doing is wasting it on a stupid Acapella group!" Beca's face cringed at the loudness above her.

"You told _me_ to put myself out there! That's what I'm doing." Beca snapped back. That only earned her a a kick to the stomach and she fell to the ground and landed on her arm. The brunette backed up.

"Stop, I'll try harder. I will study as much as I can. I will stay up all night if I have to. Please stop." Beca begged more.

"You better get these grades up. I better not see anything under a C. Now, get out of here. Remember the rule." He scowled.

Beca ran upstairs and took the clothes she had taken to her dad's house. She hated going to that house. But, if she didn't check in at least three times a week, her dad would hurt her more than he just did.

She stuffed all her clothes and her laptop into her bag. After she was done. She ran downstairs and out the door, but made sure she told her dad she was leaving. "By dad! Love you!" She yelled.

The brunette just kept running. She didn't bother to stop. She ran and ran until she fell into the house.

* * *

"Whoah. You okay Becs?" Chloe asked. When Beca heard multiple footsteps, not just Chloe's She started to stand up.

"I'll be upstairs. Let me know when you decide to make food or go out. Please leave me alone though. Don't come into the room no matter what. I'll be down in maybe an hour, Maybe two." She said running up the stairs.

"We were about to order some pizza. I'll call you down when it gets here." Stacie said. "Okay." Beca yelled before slamming the door to her's and Fat Amy's room.

* * *

"What was that?" Fat Amy asked.

"I don't know. It was very weird though. She was freaked out about something." C.R said. Everyone went back to the kitchen.

"She didn't even look at us. It's like she was afraid of us. Did anybody notice anything strange thing going on with her, before now?" Chloe asked. Nobody said anything.

"Well, guess that's a big fat no. Should one of us go upstairs and check on her?" Jessica asked even though Beca specifically said not to. Everyone looked to Chloe.

She looked back at all of them and sighed. "No. She obviously wanted to be alone right now. We should respect that. She's probably working on a new mix anyway. She doesn't really like it when we interrupt her work." Chloe explained.

"She lets you interrupt." Flo said. Chloe rolled her eyes.

"Well that's because she knows I lack of space. But she seemed really upset, so I'm going to give her some space." The redhead explained.

Everyone stared at her in shock. This made Chloe really confused. "What?" She asked all of her friends standing in front of her.

"Who are you and what have you done with Chloe?" Fat Amy asked.

"Seriously, did you see how she reacted. She looked scared, sad, angry, I saw a little relief too. I think, she needs some time to pull whatever it is, together." Chloe said.

* * *

Beca rushed into her room and saw a bruise on her left cheek. Then she took off her shirt and threw it across the room. She saw a bruise on her arm and another one at her side.

She went to her bed and couldn't hold back the tears that she had held back since she left her dad's house.

Beca's dad never hit her if Sheila was home. She called the lady Stepmonster, but she doesn't really know much about her because her dad only makes Beca come over when she is gone. Beca thinks that Sheila doesn't know what Warren really does when she's not home. It's either that or she doesn't want to see him abuse the brunette.

Beca took some makeup and tried to cover the bruise on her face as best as possible. The she put on three of her bracelets that would be able to cover up the bruise that went from her wrist to a little less than half way.

Then she changed into a different shirt. She put on a black tank top and put a jean jacket over it. After a few minutes of putting a little more makeup over the bruise on her face, she heard a knock on the door.

"Beca, the pizza is here. You coming down?" Beca heard Emily speak from outside of her room.

"Uh, yeah, I'll be down in a minute." She replied. "Okay." Emily said. Beca listened to the steps that began to disappear. She checked once more to make sure her bruises were covered up.

Beca turned and started walking downstairs. She stopped right before she turned the corner.

She stopped to try to keep herself from showing her pain. Beca finally entered the room.

"Beca. Your food is right there." Flo pointed at the end of the table. "Thanks. What did you all do last night?" Beca asked as she walked to the end of the table.

"Not much we ate some dinner, watched a movie, then we played some truth or dare. Stacie's idea of course." C.R. explained.

"What movie? What's it about?" Chloe started talking, but Beca started to space out.

" _This movie is stupid." Beca said. "Shut up." Warren said. Beca looked at her dad._

" _What is it even about?" "What did I just say, Beca?" Beca turned her attention back to the movie. "I am going to get some more popcorn." "Sit Down!" He yelled._

" _I'm just getting some popcorn." Beca said. Warren stood up and grabbed his beer bottle and threw it at Beca._

 _Beca cried in pain. "You get back over here, and watched the damn movie and be quiet!" He yelled. "Okay, dad" She said as she sat back down._

"The movie was actually pretty good." Chloe finished. Beca looked up. "Sounds interesting. I might actually watch it. She forced a smile.

Beca took a bite out of her pizza, but she felt the pain from the bruise. She felt everyone staring at her.

"I'm not hungry anymore. I'll be back in a bit. I'm just going to take a walk around campus." Beca said. She looked up and saw everyone still staring at her.

Beca took a knife out of her pocket, where no one could see it. She smiled a little bit.

Beca stood up and walked to the door and walked out. She looked at her phone to see the time. _2:34_. "I'll be back around five." She said as she walked out.

* * *

"We should do something. What does she like to do, besides making her own mixes?" Chloe asked. "Well, we know she doesn't like movies, so that's out." Stacie said.

No one could think of anything. They've been thinking of ideas for ten minutes, but still had nothing. "Okay, I give up." Flo said. Everyone nodded in agreement. Until Chloe's eyes widened.

"What?" Fat Amy chuckled. "A bar." Chloe simply said. "What about Emily?" Lilly said.

Everyone was starting to catch on with what Lilly would say. They could hear the words a little better since she spoke. Not a whisper but actual normal speaking.

It was Emily's turn to smile. "You all probably wouldn't expect this, because I am too much of a good person. But, I have some things." She said as she brought out a fake ID.

"Nice. I didn't think you actually had this in you, Legacy." Fat Amy said taking the ID to check it out.

* * *

Beca sat by a tree in the quad. She relaxed, as she felt all the pain go through her body. "I hate this." She muttered to herself. She felt her phone vibrate in her pocket.

" _Behind my class. Behind the building. Get here. Now!" -Warren_

" _ **Okay." -Beca**_

Beca got to her feet as she let out a moan. She stood in place for a moment then started walking to the building.

It took her three minutes to get behind the building.

"I'm here." She said. Beca instantly was pushed down to the ground. "What the hell?" She cried out. Warren fell onto his knees on top of the brunette.

"You call that studying?" He punched her in the ribs multiple. After about five punches to her ribs, Beca started coughing.

"I was sitting for a few minutes." Beca cried. "Without study materials." He said as he stood up and stepped on her chest and put pressure. Beca tried to scream, but nothing came out.

Beca put her hand to her pocket and pulled the knife out and tried to stab her dad but, her dad grabbed the knife and cut her leg and brought it up to her arm. Beca whimpered in pain.

"Get up." He said violently. Beca had tears running down her face. But she stood up because she knew what would happen if she didn't.

"Now, you are going to the nurse's office and get that stitched up. You tell her that you fell and cut yourself pretty bad. You got that?" Warren said. Beca nodded her head. "Go." Beca turned around and started walking.

"Hi. I cut myself pretty bad." Beca said when she limped toward the desk. "Okay, come around." The nurse said.

The nurse checked the cut very carefully. "From what I can see is that you do need stitches, and you will need to have a cast. Your arm however will be fine. We will just put some antibiotics over it and put some gauze on it, that way we don't have to keep putting band aids on it every hour.

Beca sighed in pain. "Terrific." She sighed sarcastically.

After twenty minutes of getting the stitches done and covering the arm up with gauze then a small cast around Beca's leg, they found some crutches for Beca to use.

"Okay all done. I will get someone to take you back to your house. You are very talented by the way. I saw a few performances. Nice job." The nurse smiled. Beca laughed lightly.

"Thank you. For this and the compliments. Is it okay if I walk back to the Bella house? Because if I'm going to use these, I am going to need to get used to using them." Beca asked. The nurse nodded. "Sure, just be careful."

The nurse opened the door for Beca. "Thank you. What can I call you?" Beca asked. "Natalie. And you are welcome." Beca walked out.

Beca finally got to the front yard of the Bella house. She walked on the door and knocked on it. She waited a few minutes for the door to open.

"Beca? What the hell happened to you?" Stacie asked. "Would you like, help me, by holding the door open." Beca said with a small smile.

"Yeah. Here come in. Everyone is in the living room." She said. "Thanks."

"Beca's back! Chloe don't tackle her!" Stacie called out. Beca laughed.

Beca was surprise she was laughing right now. Like, she just got abused and cut with a knife, and she is laughing.

Stacie walked next to Beca and helped her to the couch. "Thanks."

Everyone in the room except Stacie and Beca were too caught up in something to realize Beca was there. Stacie was about to say something but Beca stopped her. "Give me that." She smiled. Stacie gave Beca a hard covered book.

Stacie and Beca smiled at each other. Beca looked at everyone who wasn't paying attention to her and Stacie sitting across them. "Help me stand up." Stacie helped Beca up and kept her balanced.

Beca threw the book at the wall, which hurt her ribs from the punches, behind the girls in front of them. They all looked towards the wall then back at Beca and Stacie. The two brunettes bursted out laughing.

Stacie helped Beca back down to the couch, but both of them still laughing. "I enjoyed throwing a book at them." Beca said. "I was proud." Stacie said.

"Becs, what happened to you?" Chloe asked. Stacie and Beca calmed done.

"Let's just say I really _do_ hate people." Beca said trying to cover what really happened. "What's wrong with your arm and leg?" Fat Amy asked.

"Well I was walking, then someone pulled me behind one of the buildings, and-" Beca paused to think of what to say.

"The guy tried to force me. I had a knife, I tried to fight him, but he took the knife and cut my arm and leg. The leg was deeper than the cut on my arm, so I ended up with crutches, and now I'm here." She explained.

She thought to herself hoping her friends would buy it. She waited for someone to say something.

"Who is this guy?" C.R asked. "I'll get a few knives." Chloe said. "I will get the shovel." Flo said. "I'll grab the rope." Emily said. "I'll get some tape." Stacie said last. The all started moving.

A few minutes later, Chloe walked in the room along with the other four. "Oh shit. They were serious." Fat Amy said in surprise.

Beca laughed. "Put those things back." She said. "The stupid dumbass is gone. Chloe, I want to ask you something. Did you know Tom was here?" Beca asked. Chloe was surprised.

Beca wasn't lying about Tom. She actually saw him walk past her when she was still sitting at the tree. "Tom?" Chloe asked. Beca nodded.

"I saw him. He walked past me before this happened." Beca said motioning her arm and leg. "I didn't know that." Chloe didn't say anything for a few seconds.

"Whatever, I could care less." Chloe said. Everyone in the room saw that she was telling the truth.

 _ **One month later:**_

"I am going to my dad's for two nights. I'll see you then." She told her friends before walking out the door.

 _ **Later that night:**_

Beca was just sitting in her room studying her Science. She was actually entertained. She hated studying, but she never had anything to do at her dad's house, aside from getting hit. Speaking of getting hit.

The door slammed open. Beca looked up and saw her dad walk to her angrily. She sat up and crawled to the back of the bed when she saw a belt in his hand.

"You told them! You told them!" He yelled. "You changed the story! But you still told them! You really should learn that being in a house doesn't make everything quiet!" He said as he whipped the belt at Beca hitting her in the leg.

Warren didn't have to be quiet. His house lived a little close by Barden, but the house was all by itself.

"I didn't even say what really happened." Beca said with fear in her voice. Warren didn't seem to care if she did or not. Beca could tell he was drinking. She could hear him slurring the words.

"Dad stop. You are more drunk than you've ever been." Beca tried to leave the room, but her dad pulled her by the hair and pushed her against the wall. Beca felt her back crack.

Beca tried to speak multiple times but every time she tried to speak, she'd get hit. First it was the belt. After a while, he thought that wasn't enough.

Beca tried dodging each hit but was never fast enough. She felt blood all over her face. Dripping down onto her clothes then to the ground. She was hit so many times she thought that she would never be able to move again.

Beca's legs were all cut up from the belt. Beca was about to fall to the ground, but she somehow managed to keep herself up.

After about five minutes, the punches stopped. Beca opened her eyes and saw her dad fall to the ground. The brunette felt herself having a hard time. She packed everything back up and walked out of the house.

She wanted to run the rest of the way to the Bella house, but she felt her energy slowly fading away, so she just walked.

Beca reached the door, her vision getting blurry. She opened the door and walked in. She didn't see anyone in the living room.

She took one more step nearly fell, she went to the first step of the stairs and sat there for a few minutes. She closed her eyes and thought about her friends, wondering what they would say or do if they found out.

Beca finally heard footsteps walking towards the room. She felt to tired to move so she moved so she could put her head on the wall.

Blood was still flowing down her face. Her nose was bleeding, the top of her head, she head cuts on her face. She knows she most likely has at least one broken rib. She tried to move in a more comfortable position, but it hurt so much she ended up letting out a moan. The person that was in the room next to her obviously.

Beca saw it was Chloe. Chloe walked into the living room to see if anyone was there, no one was. "Chlo." Beca said quietly. Chloe turned and looked at the stairs and saw Beca.

Before Chloe could say anything Beca spoke. "Can you not tell them, just get me upstairs please?" Chloe looked at her for a few seconds.

"I'm going to take a shower, girls!" She yelled but not taking her eyes off of the tiny brunette. "Let's get you cleaned up." The redhead whispered. "Be careful it really hurts." Beca said. Chloe nodded.

 _A/N: Sorry everybody, I know there are a lot of mistakes but it's almost three in the morning. Leave some reviews to let me know what you think. If you don't like something, just give me an idea of what I should do next. Till next time peeps;)_


	2. Chapter 2

Beca sat against the wall in the bathroom while Chloe was grabbing some stuff to help her clean up and medicine for the cuts.

"Becs, what happened? What won't you tell anyone what happened?" Beca looked at the redhead and took a deep breath. She winced at the pain.

"Save it for another day. I will, just not now. Please don't tell anyone." Beca said. Chloe nodded. "I'll be honest, it's not a good idea to not tell them what happened. But it's your choice so, I won't. I promise." Chloe said. Beca smiled. "Thanks."

"Okay. Now we just need to put some medicine on the cuts." Chloe said as she left the medicine by Beca, but putting the other stuff away.

"Chloe. You okay? You've been in there for quite awhile." Beca's and Chloe's eyes went wide at the sound of Stacie's voice. "Yeah, I'm fine." Chloe said. "Okay, well I'm coming in." The doorknob started turning and before it could open Chloe grabbed Beca and the medicine and quickly ran into the shower and turned the water on quickly.

The temperature was actual at the right point. Not too cold but not to hot.

"So I was talking to everyone downstairs and we tried calling Beca but she never answered. Do you know anything about that?" Beca looked into Chloe's eyes.

"Yeah, she uh, she left it in her room. She forgot it." Chloe responded. Both of the girls in the shower stared into each other's eyes.

Chloe felt her heart racing, little did she know, Beca's heart was racing too.

"Do you think she's okay?" Chloe didn't say anything. "Chloe?" "Y-yeah. She's probably okay. It's _Beca Mitchell_. She's a badass remember?" She finally spoke. Beca smiled at her. They both heard Stacie laugh.

Chloe and Beca didn't realize they were both really close to each other. Beca looked to Chloe's eyes then to her lips. Chloe noticed this.

She looked into Beca's eye. Then she went for it. She was afraid that Beca would pull back, but it was the complete opposite.

"I'm going to stay in here for a few more minutes, I need to fix this makeup. That's okay, right?" Beca went down to Chloe's neck so the redhead could speak.

"Yeah, this a house full of Bella's. Plus, you would stay in here if I said no anyway, because you'd do anything to make sure you fix your makeup, and stuff." Chloe moaned. She instantly regretted it once she realized Stacie heard it.

Stacie giggled. "Chlo, who else is in there?" "Uh, no one." Chloe laughed nervously. "Nice try, what's his name?" Stacie asked.

Chloe pulled Beca off of her and slightly opened the curtain and stuck her head out. Stacie looked at her with a smirk. Beca still held onto Chloe's hand. "Yeah, uh, he is a she." Chloe smiled awkwardly. Stacie looked at her with wide eyes.

"Really?! Who is it? Can I meet her?! Let me see her?!" Stacie started yelling. Chloe had a smile on her face. "You can guess. Wait 'till I get downstairs so I can hear what your guesses are." Chloe said.

"So, you are over Beca? That girl was so oblivious." Chloe's eyes went wide. "Sure. So are you leaving yet. I'll be down in five." Chloe asked. Stacie smirked, again.

"Yeah, just so you know, Fat Amy's going to be going to Bumper's in a bit. She said she is probably going to end up staying the night there. Are you okay with that, do we have to talk about anything tonight?" Stacie asked.

"Nope, nothing important. Think of the people you are going to guess, and get out." Chloe said before going back in the shower.

"Okay, I'll go, you could get a little more _clean_." Stacie teased as she opened the door walked out and locked the door.

* * *

"So you like me." Beca smirked. "Yeah, um, I don't like you, I'm actually sorta, in love... with you." Chloe replied shutting her eyes. Beca smiled. "How long?" She asked. Chloe opened her eyes.

"Activities Fair." Chloe said feeling guilty about. "Chlo, I should've know this. Without you telling me. There's nothing to be nervous about. I seriously need to lay down though." Beca explained. They both let out a laugh, "Let's go." Chloe said turning the shower off.

* * *

"Stay in here. I'm going to be downstairs." Chloe said. "Chlo, can you come back and sleep with me tonight? I don't want to be alone." Chloe turned and looked at Beca. "Of course." She walked out the door.

* * *

Chloe entered the kitchen and sat down with a big smile. Everyone bursted to the room and sat down at the table or on the counter. Chloe couldn't help but laugh at how fast they ran, just to find out who it is.

"I didn't expect this." Chloe said. "Where's the girl?" Fat Amy asked. "She went home." Chloe easily thought because Beca was in her room. "How, we didn't see anyone go out the door?" Emily asked. "There are windows, in case you all forgot." Everyone felt a little stupid.

"Is it like a relationship or friends with benefits?" Stacie asked. Chloe was not prepared for this question. "Uh, mmm, I don't really know yet." She said.

"This was the first time this happened." Flo said. "Yes." Chloe admitted. "What does she look like?" C.R asked. "What happened to guessing names?" "How are we supposed to guess if we don't know what she looks like?" Fat Amy pointed out. "Oh my God!" I'm going to walk around campus." Chloe said as she slammed her hands on the table and stood up.

"Well, apparently if she tells us what she looks like it totally gives her away." Emily pointed out.

 _A/N Sorry about the late update. School and all that. High school can be a bitch with homework. I will do my best do update all of my stories, just give me some time please. Leave some reviews, give me some ideas. Til next time my friends;)_


	3. Chapter 3

"Let's go. Here, wear this. Unless you want them to know it's you." Chloe said. Beca stood up and winced in pain as she put on the hoodie.

"Where are we going?" The brunette. "We are going on a walk around campus. See if you are able to walk for awhile plus, I need to calm down before I kill someone." Chloe explained.

"Well, I'll go if you don't kill me." Beca said sarcastically. "Let's just get out of here." She said taking Beca's arm gently and walked her downstairs.

"By the way, she was in my room the whole time. I didn't want you to jump her. We are going on a walk around campus." Chloe said to her friends before they left.

"Are we going to walk around campus? Follow them, in specific." Emily asked. "Good idea Legacy, let's go." Stacie said.

* * *

"What happened in the bathroom, does that mean anything?" Chloe asked. "Stop." Beca said. Beca walked to a tree and grabbed a flower. "Come here." Beca waved her over.

Beca sat down on one knee. "What in the world are you doing?" Chloe scoffed. "Will you be my girlfriend?" Beca said as she pointed the flower to Chloe with two hands and a lot of confidence.

* * *

"A flower?" Flo asked. "What is that girl asking?" Stacie asked. "Let's get a little closer." Fat Amy said. "Let's walk behind the buildings." C.R. as she started running behind the dorm building to hear the conversation. Everyone followed.

"I can barely hear them. Hear a few words but not much." Emily confessed. "Same here." Flo said.

* * *

"That is one way to ask a girl that, Becs." Chloe said helping the girl that was in pain. "So is that a yes?" Beca asked. Chloe giggled. "Big yes." Chloe said taking her hand.

"Why did the confident Chloe never tell me about her real feelings for me?" Beca asked. "You were with Jesse, for almost three years. I didn't want to tell you knowing that you were already with someone because it would seem selfish." Chloe admitted.

"It's not selfish if it's real Chlo." Beca said. Chloe smiled. "The question I want to ask, if I ask would it seem selfish?" Beca looked at her in confusion. "What's the question?"

"You won't tell me what happened tonight. So I want to ask, what really happened that night? The night you were cut, and had to get stitches and crutches." Chloe asked. Beca stopped them both again.

"Could we sit down first, before I answer, my chest is starting to hurt more." Chloe nodded. "Let's go behind one of the buildings." Beca said taking Chloe's hand and leading them to the exact spot everything happened that knife.

Beca knew that spot would be safe for tonight, her dad was still home.

"Okay, so the person who did this, was the same person who cut me. In this exact spot. You all think I'm a badass, because I'll tell you that." Beca let out a small laugh.

"I'm actually the complete opposite. I want to tell you who it is but, I can't. If I could, you and the Bellas would already. I'm sorry but I can't tell you, because I don't want you to get hurt. I'll explain this for another day. I'll explain all of it someday. I swear." Beca said as she started to stand back up but instantly felt to much pain to bother moving anymore. Chloe let out a small giggle. "I'll help you." Beca smiled.

 _ **Where the hell are you?! You better have not gone to that stupid house with those stupid girls! You are still supposed to be here with me! Get back here now! ~Warren**_

"I have to go to the store. I have to get medicine. My dad got hurt. I'm going back to stay there." Beca said. "What about your clothes?" Chloe asked. "Don't worry, I got some over there still." Chloe put the brunette down. Beca winced in pain. "I'll see you tomorrow night." She said before turning to walk towards the store.

 _Sorry dad. You passed out. I figured I'd go get some advil and water for you. We were all out. I'll be there in a bit. Sorry. ~ Beca_

 _ **It's okay sweetie. Thank you. I'm glad. Hurry back as soon as possible though. ~ Warren**_

Beca ran as soon as the redhead was out of sight. She felt pain everywhere, but she didn't want to go through anymore than she just did.

* * *

"Dad! I'm back." Beca said as she opened the door. "Don't yell." She heard from the kitchen. Beca walked up. She opened the pill bottle and grabbed two and gave them to her dad. He put them in his mouth and took the water from Beca's hand.

"Don't worry about the money. I used my own." Beca said quietly. Beca's dad stared at her for a few minutes before saying anything.

"Thank you. You are a good girl. A great daughter. Next time, leave a note." Warren said. Beca nodded. "Now, go to bed." Beca turned and started walking upstairs but stopped. "Dad. Goodnight, I love you." Warren turned to look at her with an angry expression. Beca was getting ready for whatever was to come next.

"Goodnight kid. I love you too." He said. Beca continued to walk up the steps with a little bit of confusion.

"What the hell?" She said to herself as she walked to her bed.

* * *

"I'm back!" Beca yelled. She waited to see if anyone was there. "In here, Shawshank!" Beca giggled at Fat Amy's nickname. "Hold on. I need to go to the bathroom. Chloe can you go wait in my room? I need to talk to you." "Yeah." Chloe said as she walked to the brunette.

The girls walked upstairs into the bathroom together. "Do you want to tell them? About us?" Beca asked. "It'd be great but, we don't have to. By the way, what are you doing?" Chloe asked. Beca rolled her eyes.

"I'm making sure everything is covered up. I put my makeup on before I came back, but I really don't want them to know about the stuff I told you last night. I'm fine with telling them." Beca explained. Chloe turned Beca around so she could face her.

"I think your makeup is fine." Chloe whispered before kissing the tiny brunette gently. "I'm ready." Beca moaned into the kiss. "Good. Let's go tell them." Chloe said taking Beca's wrist gently and opening the door to walk out and downstairs.

 _A/N To Be honest I'm not sure if this is good, it's just a quick drabble chapter. Haven't updated in a while and with it being the holiday and getting my laptop fixed and being sick all of this is a disaster. Sorry, hopefully next chapter will be way better. Sorry. Let me know what you think and hopefully leave reviews and give me some ideas so I can make it better. Til next time._


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: I'd like to give a big shoutout to_ _ **bechloelover22**_ _for some specific ideas for this chapter. They were a very big help. I've been having a very hard time with all my stories and this user has helped me with this story and I would like to thank you for helping so thank you_ _ **bechloelover22**_ _._

* * *

"So I have one question before we go back downstairs." Chloe said to Beca. Beca looked at her. "What?"

"You said your room, but we came in the bathroom... why did you say your room if we came in the bathroom?" The redhead asked. Beca did not say anything she just walked downstairs. "You're such an idiot." Chloe smiled. "Shut up." Beca said. Chloe giggled as she followed the tiny brunette.

* * *

"Everyone, we have something to tell you." Chloe announced catching the Bellas attention.

"Oh what is it? Did you get cheesecake? I've been asking for some." Fat Amy asked.

"What? No. I was the one in the bathroom with Chloe." Beca blurted out. Chloe looked her girlfriend. "Well that was pretty straight-forward. "Oh my damn!" Stacie jumped up from the couch with happiness.

Beca and Chloe smiled. "It's about damn time. The sexual tension was getting too much. Someone go call Bree." Cynthia Rose said. "I got it!" Stacie yelled running out of the room.

"I knew it had to be you with the flower!" Emily yelled. Chloe grabbed Beca's hand. "Wait, what? You followed us?" Beca asked. The room went silent.

"Uh... Retreat! Retreat!" Flo yelled and everyone except Chloe and Beca began to run out of the room. Beca was quick enough to grab Emily by the shirt though and keep her in the room.

"Emily?" Beca said her name simply. "Yeah?" The newest Bella asked nervously.

"Did you follow us?" Chloe asked. "Are we in trouble?" Emily asked. Chloe shook her head. "No." "Next time don't follow though." Beca said.

"Okay." Emily said before Beca let her go. "Now go do whatever it is that you do." The tiny brunette said. Emily nodded before walking off. Chloe smiled.

Beca looked at the smiling redhead with confusion. "What?" Chloe shrugged. "I don't know. You just tend to go easy on her." She said. "Uh, so?" Beca didn't seem to understand.

"Well, you don't really go easy on anyone else. If it were someone else you were talking to, besides me, you would've talked to them with more of a... stern... tone." Chloe shrugged again. Beca rolled her eyes. "So what?! She's just... Emily! She's a version of you but more younger and looks different! She's like-" "Your guys' acachild." Stacie cut in. Beca and Chloe looked at the tall brunette that appeared out of nowhere.

"What the hell?! What is it with you people in this house?!" Beca exclaimed. Chloe giggled.

* * *

 _ **2 Days Later:**_

"Hey dad, I'm gonna go get some food for us, what do you want?" Beca asked. "No, let's both go out and eat. Have dinner together." Beca's dad smiled drunkenly.

Beca sighed. "Dad, you are drunk. We can't." She said. The man looked at her with anger. "That's not fair, you can't tell me what we can't do. Now let's go." He said.

"No, sit down. I'll go get buy some pizza. Stay and watch the game." Beca said grabbing her jacket and putting it on. The man looked at her for a moment before sighing. "Fine. Pizza. I want sausage." He said sitting down on the couch. Beca nodded walking out of the house. _Did that really just happen?_ She thought.

* * *

"Hey." Chloe smiled walking up to Beca. "There you are. I've been waiting for you." Beca smiled as they began walking hand in hand towards the store.

"What are you getting?" The redhead asked. "Just some food for me and my dad to eat. I was hoping maybe you can take some stuff back to the Bella house for me that's why I asked if you can meet me here. I wasn't sure if you'd be okay with that though." Beca shrugged. "I'm _totally_ okay with that." Chloe smiled kissing Beca on the cheek.

Beca smiled as they walked into the store. "So, what are we looking for?" Chloe asked with a big smile on her face. Beca rolled her eyes leading the redhead towards the food.

* * *

"See you tomorrow?" Chloe asked as Beca walked Chloe up to the Bellas house door. "Well, I live here so, it's very likely." Beca smirked. Chloe rolled her eyes but giggled. "Be carefully on your way back to your dad's. I'll see you tomorrow." She said giving Beca a soft kiss. "I will, goodnight." Beca said pulling away.

* * *

Beca walked into her dad's house and set the food down. "Hey da-" Beca couldn't finish when she suddenly felt a striking pain in her jaw. She turned and looked at her father.

"What the hell dad?" She asked. "Where the hell did you go?" He asked with anger. "What are you talking about? I said I was going to grab food." She said with confusion. "Then why did it take so long! I've been sitting here waiting for you to give me the food because I thought you were already back!" He yelled hitting her again causing her to fall back onto the floor.

"I got the food just let me make it!" She yelled. Warren looked at her before nodding and walking away. Beca watched him sit back down on the couch before letting her head drop back to the floor. "Jesus Christ." She breathed out before getting back up.

* * *

"Here." Beca said handing him the sausage pizza. "Thank you." Warren said. Beca nodded. "Would you like anything to drink?" She asked. Warren thought for a minute. "I want some Miller Lite." He said not taking his eyes off the screen as he took a bite of his pizza. Beca nodded walking back to the kitchen.

The tiny brunette looked in the fridge and saw no more Miller Lite and grabbed a Coors Lite. She walked back to her dad. "There wasn't anymore Miller Lite." She said handing him the bottle. He looked at her with anger before taking the bottle and smashing it over her head. "Then you should've brought more when you went out." He said with complete anger as he took the glass plate and smashed it over her head as well making Beca fall to the ground with complete dizziness.

Warren looked at her one last time before running out of the house.

* * *

Beca did her best to grab her phone from her pocket as the dizziness tried to stop her. She put her thumb on the home button and it unlocked.

She instantly went to Chloe's contact and called her.

" _Hello?"_ She heard Chloe's voice. "Chlo... Chlo, I need your... I need your help." She said as everything started to get blurry. " _Becs, what's going on?"_ Chloe asked. "Ju-Just... get to my... my dad's. Please help me." Beca squeaked out before everything went dark.

* * *

Chloe ran into the house with worry. "Beca!" She yelled with worry. She looked around and when she saw Beca on the ground with blood on her face her heart stopped.

"Oh my God." She breathed out running to her girlfriend. "Beca? Hey, wake up." She said softly shaking Beca. When Beca didn't respond she checked her pulse. Chloe felt instant relief when she felt the pulse was pulse was there.

Chloe wiped the tears off her face as she got her phone out. " _911, what's your emergency?"_ She heard.

* * *

 _A/N: Sorry for it not being a long chapter again, just been awhile and my computer broke again :( Anyway, hopefully I can make a longer chapter next time. Hopefully I can update faster too. Please forgive me for updating so late. Let me know what you think in the reviews. Stay chill peeps._


	5. Chapter 5

"Beca, what happened?" Chloe asked as she was sitting next to the hospital bed holding Beca's hand.

"It's complicated." Beca said weakly. "I think I can already guess that it was your dad." Chloe said softly. Beca looked at her but didn't say anything.

"Why aren't you doing anything to get help?" "Because it's complicated." The tiny brunette said. "Stop saying that." Chloe said trying to keep herself from yelling.

Beca frowned. "I don't think this is going to work out." She said weakly. Chloe looked at her in disbelief. Before either of them could say another word, Amy walked in.

"Not even a week into our relationship, you want to end it just because you are afraid. Being afraid is human. You don't have to go back to that house. We all have your back." Chloe said taking her hand back as she got up.

"I'll be in the waiting room." The redhead said to Amy who nodded with confusion on what just happened.

* * *

"What happened?" Stacie asked Amy as Beca was in her room and Chloe was sitting outside on the grass.

"I'm not sure, but Chloe was the one that found her so…" Amy trailed of before speaking again. "But whatever happened to Beca, it caused her to break up with Chloe." She finished with slight anger but with more sadness.

"You're kidding. So just because Beca got hurt she broke up with Chloe?" Aubrey stood up.

"Bree." Everyone looked to the door and saw Chloe now standing at the door. "She's got her reasons, don't get mad at her for them." Chloe said softly before walking upstairs.

Everyone looked at each other with confusion on why Chloe was understanding about the break up.

"She was upset at the hospital." Amy said with confusion.

* * *

 _ **About 2 ½ Hours Later:**_

Chloe walked downstairs with a sling bag on her back.

"Where are you going?" Emily asked as all the Bellas were looking at Chloe. "I'm going to stay at my friend's tonight. She lives right outside Barden." Chloe said. "Jordan?" Aubrey asked. "No, you don't know him." Chloe said.

"I don't feel comfortable with that Chlo." Aubrey said. "Aubrey, the girl can take care of herself." Stacie said. Chloe looked to the ground thinking of Beca aft the comment Stacie had just made.

"Fine, so you will be back tomorrow?" Aubrey asked. "Um… forty five percent yes." Chloe shrugged. "You can't ignore Beca you know?" Jessica said softly. Chloe rolled her eyes and walked out of the house.

* * *

Chloe walked up to her friend's house ready to knock on the door, but was stopped when her mouth was covered by a man's hand and she was being dragged down the sidewalk.

Not even a minute later she was pushed against a car and she saw Professor Mitchell's reflection in the window and her eyes widened. But before she could do or say anything everything went black.

* * *

Beca walked into the kitchen where everyone was eating dinner only to instantly gain everyone's attention.

"Uh, where's… where's Chloe?" She asked with a sniffle. "She's staying at a friend's house. We aren't sure how long either." C.R sighed.

Beca took out her phone when she felt it buzz. When she saw it was Chloe she opened it.

 _I don't think I'll be coming back to the Bellas anytime soon, just have Aubrey take over with you. You were just a waste of my time anyways. I'm sure you think the same of me, so everything will be okay when I come back. ~Chloe_

Beca's brows furrowed when she saw all the capitalization and punctuation along with Aubrey's full name.

 _That's weird, Chloe never capitalizes everything or uses apostrophes._ Beca thought. After a moment she shook it off thinking Chloe was probably just upset with her about the breakup.

"Who was it?" Stacie asked. "Chloe, she said she's not coming back anytime soon and to have Aubrey take over her place." Beca said weakly. "Um, probably more Stacie." Aubrey said with a small laugh. Stacie shrugged. "I can, I know the dances well enough." She said. "Alright. Aubrey, still come for some coaching anyways?" "Of course." Aubrey smiled.

* * *

"Left. On. Read." Warren smirked turning around looking at Chloe who was hanging from the ceiling by her hands and tied by ropes. Chloe looked at him with anger but didn't bother to try speaking or yelling because she knew it was pointless due to the duct tape over her mouth.

"How do you like my basement? Nice right?" He smiled walking up to her and tracing his hands over the tape. Chloe stared at him not faltering.

"I like it since the walls are thick." He said tearing the tape off Chloe's mouth. Chloe's jaw clenched as she refused to show him any pain.

"Hm, trying to show how tough you are. I doubt you'll last two days." Warren shrugged.

"You don't know me." Chloe said through gritted teeth. Warren let out a small laugh before stopping and looking at her for a few moments. Chloe knew what was coming, and she was right when a hard right hook hit her.

Instantly a bruise began to form but she still didn't give him the satisfaction of showing that it hurt. "Then how about I start to get to know you now?" Warren practically growled before hitting her again.

 ** _A/N_** _Alright, I'm going to be honest, I'm going to be updating really slow, with all my stories, I will not be cutting them off or not completing them. That would just be a dick move. I can promise that I will have the next chapter up in a few hours or tomorrow. But the chapter after that I'm not sure what will happen. Bare with me. Thx for reading. Happy New Years peeps_


	6. Chapter 6

_**About 3 Weeks Later:**_

Beca took a deep breath as she was about to go into her father's house. She hasn't gone back to the house since she's been at the hospital and she's not sure what's about to happen and how her dad might react since she hasn't come back like she's supposed to, but she's just going to get it over with.

"Alright." She breathed out walking into the house.

* * *

"Dad?!" Beca yelled. "Right here." Warren walked up to her with a smile. Beca looked at him with confusion. "Y-You're smiling." She stuttered.

Warren chuckled and walked into the kitchen. "I made some sandwiches. Want some?" He asked. "Um… what kind?" Beca asked with worry on his behaviour.

"Wait, do you like ham? I'll buy Taco Bell." Warren asked with worry. "Dad." Beca got his attention. "Yeah?" He asked. "What's happening right now?" "Oh, well you got your grades at-at least a 'C' or above." Warren smiled proudly, which was true and not because Chloe was in his basement.

"Seriously? I didn't look at my grades yet." Beca asked with shock. "Yeah, I saw your grades getting up and guessed that you've been studying so I decided that I wouldn't make you come home, figured I'd let you study instead." Warren shrugged.

"Oh, yeah. Um, thanks." Beca breathed out.

* * *

Chloe listened closely to Beca's and Warren's conversation as she moved her wrists back and forth as best as she could. When she felt her left wrist slip through the rope only a little bit her eyes widened.

"As much as I love my daughter, she took- What do you think you're doing?" Warren asked walking up and grabbing her wrist violently and pulling it through the rope before pulling the rope tighter.

Chloe rolled her eyes. Warren's jaws clenched and he grabbed her by the neck making her grunt. "Let's see if this finally breaks you." He said pulling her into a forceful kiss. Chloe's eyes widened and she tried pulling back but it was no use.

After a moment he pulled away. He smirked. "A little bit… looks like I'm going further." He decided. "No." Chloe breathed out as tears finally began to build in her eyes and fear began to fill her entire body. "NO!" She screamed as the sound of a zipper being pulled down came to her ears.

* * *

"My dad was acting weird today." Beca said sitting next to Stacie. "How so?" Stacie asked. "He was completely nice and cheerful." Beca said. "Okay, he's not a teacher." Stacie said and Beca let out a small laugh.

 _If only you knew_. Beca thought.

"So, what are we doing today?" Beca asked. "Well, the Bellas want to go out and do literally anything so we can get our minds off of Chloe since she might not even be with us for Worlds now." Stacie sighed.

"It's my fault." Beca said with sadness. "It's not your fault Beca." Stacie said softly. "Then why hasn't she-" The tiny brunette was cut off by the sound of a knock on the front door.

"I'll get it." Stacie said getting up.

Stacie walked up to the door and opened it. "Uh… who are you?" Stacie asked when she saw a guy with highlighted hair and hazel eyes.

"I'm Tyler, this is the Bella house right?" Tyler asked with worry. "Yeah. Um, come in." Stacie said with confusion.

Tyler walked in and looked into the living room and saw Beca. "You're Beca." He said pointing at her. "Yeah." Beca said looking at the bag he was holding. When she looked at it, Stacie finally noticed it.

"Why are you holding Chloe's bag?" Beca asked with worry. "She never came to my house the day she said she would. I thought she bailed, but when I was walking back to my house, I noticed it was hidden in a _bush_ at the side of my house. I-I think someone took Chloe." Tyler said with fear.

Beca's eyes widened. "I think my dad took Chloe!" She exclaimed.

 ** _A/N_** _Actually, I think I might have the next chapter up quite soon. I already have an idea of what will happen. Sorry it was a short chapter, but if I kept going I wouldn't have a good spot to leave it at... Anyways, till next time aca-weirdos!_


End file.
